


♡ Deadpool & the Doe ♡

by Hawkinsbabe (Multishippers)



Series: ♡ Whenever you're Reddie (Prompts) ♡ [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alive Stanley Uris, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Deadpool - Freeform, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Everyone Loves Mike Hanlon, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Stanley Uris, Implied Sexual Content, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Mike Hanlon Isn't Homeschooled, Multi, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Oblivious Richie Tozier, Pansexual Mike Hanlon, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sexual Content, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Underage Drinking, benverly - Freeform, mike hanlon is a national treasure, stenbrolon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishippers/pseuds/Hawkinsbabe
Summary: Prompt ask; Can you write about the Halloween party where Eddie dressed as Bambi ?↛ sent by anonymous via TumblrorThe one where Richie's been having a horrible day until his friend finally appear.(the Halloween party mention in 'Zoo date' Reddie is not dating at that time)





	♡ Deadpool & the Doe ♡

****“Why did we come here? This party sucks.”

Richie complained which was something that was rather rare especially when it was an occasion for him to illegally drink and hit a blunt three of his favorite people; Bev, Mike, and Bill. But he wasn’t in the mood tonight: nothing had gone his way all day, even though it was his favorite day: Halloween. It first began with the god awful grade he received in History class quickly followed by the fact that none of the losers had been present during lunch since they all apparently needed to get some things straightened out before tonight. Then he had his favorite class, drama, that, of course, couldn’t survive the worst luck he had and became his one true nightmare; being assigned a role where he had to kiss Greta, but not only that, the whole entire time Eddie was avoiding him like he had the plague. Once he was home, he had had the hardest time choosing a costume between Spider-Man and Deadpool only to realize that, because the movie had come out not that long ago, everyone was dressed as the Merc with a mouth, which he ultimately had made the choice of putting on.

But still, the world could’ve redeemed itself, he could’ve brushed it all off easily if it hadn’t been for the fact that none of his teacher this year gave the class a small bag full of candies. That was the thing that shattered his very thin patience on this day. Well, that and that two hours had already passed and his Spaghetti man, along with Molly Ringwald and New kids on the block, was nowhere to be found.

“Co-come on Tra-trashmouth. How the fu-fuck are you not on-on your six-sixth drink yet? Drink up but-buttercup.” Bill slurred a bit as he shoved a red cup against his chest, the brown liquid almost spilling past the rim onto Richie’s costume as he wobbled to him and would’ve fallen to the ground if it hadn’t been for Black Panther preventing him from doing so while Peter Pan was a giggling mess already.

“If he continues like that he’ll show everyone ‘Big Bill’ again,” Mike commented, settling himself beside his friend as he watched the way Bill’s Superman costume was already falling off his shoulder, with help of Stan that tugged him towards the living room where Cardi B was playing loud and clear. Richie, who had by then chugged his drink, didn’t fight the slightly amused smile that drew upon his lips as he was reminded of the numbered of time Bill would get naked at parties once he had a few drinks and;

“Got to admit, I’m surprised I’m not having to babysit you too tonight.”

“You already got two dicks all for you man, don’t be greedy. Although I can’t blame you, my monster dong is qui-.” 

“Beep, Beep Richie.” Mike chuckled out, letting his broad shoulders bump with Richie’s, making the lanky boy sway a little bit as he removed his mask almost completely, bouncy curls peeking from under it.

“Whoop, a dick is in the wind. I repeat a dick is in the wind.” Richie barked out loudly, a laughed filling his every word after he had adjusted his glasses only to get flashed by a drunk Bill that was on a coffee table. A groan escaped the black teen beside him as he pushed himself off of the wall, much under Richie’s scrutiny, before he yelled for Stan to cover Bill up with his Peter Pan hat. Weirdly enough, he was jealous of this. He was jealous of the way Mike’s groan was nothing else but fond, paired with a lovesick smile, all too unaware of the fact that he already had that for over 10 years now.

-

“Wade? Wade Wilson?” Richie could faintly hear coming from behind him, almost completely drowned by the music, along with fingers drumming against his right shoulder blade. There was an ounce of annoyance in his eyes, somehow perfectly mixed with the amusement of someone calling him by the character’s real name, as he turned around to see who was dare interrupt his descent into ‘Blackout Drunk’ city only for him to stumble back against the island behind him, dropping his drink.

“It’s too much, right? I meant to come as Spider-man because I knew you were coming as Deadpool since that’s all you talked about since the movie and in the comic, they are a cou- but then Bev show me this girl’s picture on Pinterest and she had a cute deer makeup and Bev insisted tha-”

Richie had long since muted Eddie’s rambling, his eyes admiring the new choice of costume he had made, tracking up and down every little thing that made his heart double in it’s rhythm and the heat rise in his cheek at the criminally tight and dangerously short shorts the teenager was wearing that exposed everything from his beautifully tanned skin to the constellation of faint freckles sprawled around to the ugly scar he had near his left knee from that time he rode in front of Bill’s bike. The room felt hot and puffy, making it almost too hard for him to breath the more his eyes went up, to discover the almost transparent white dress shirt that had too many buttons open displaying his slim but tone hairless chest that was painted brown and white in certain spot to resemble spots of fur, the same was done on his face, somehow just accentuating the way puberty blessed him with more defined cheekbones, freckles peeking out from under the white eyeshadow based under his eyes while his top lip was put forward by a black shiny lipstick that made his attention a little too caught up in the was it hugged the curve and plumpness of it.

“No, you look good- you look great Eds.” Richie said, after clearing his throat and keeping himself from adding another ‘you look beautiful’ that threatened to come out as a whisper. None the less, Eddie beamed at the sudden compliments he got, a bright smile that seemed to lit up the whole kitchen showing up on his face as he rearranged the antlers he had coming out of his exceptionally fluffy blond hair.

“Oh! And look Ben helped us make a small tail too, isn’t it cute?” Eddie added, gingerly turning around swaying his hips to make the small ball of fur that rested right at the curve of his butt wiggle, making Richie’s knees buckle for a million and one reasons. Eddie had to know what kind of effect he had on Richie, or so Richie told himself, else how would he so innocently look back to him in order to see his reaction. Rare were the times where he didn’t have anything to say or that nothing could escape his throat, but this was one of those time. No matter how bad of a crush he had on Eddie and no matter how long, he couldn’t just pass all those crude comments that travel his mind, all those filthy actions he imagined doing. Sure Eddie looked amazing, stunning even. But he also looked hot. And that fact made him hot and bothered in his very own and very tight costume as his eyes couldn’t help but trail a little bit downward and watch the way the brown shorts stretch at his backside and how his cheeks ‘peek-a-booed’ the smallest amount that still drove him, and anyone else that took a moment to look, crazy.  _‘This is going to be a rough night.’_  He told himself mentally as he twisted his leg in such a way to hide the beginning of something he didn’t want to put out there.

-

Richie stayed close and always had his eyes on Eddie, when he wasn’t out on the floor dancing with him, much like Mike at the start of the evening with his two boyfriends. He did enjoy himself, he did take a few drinks and had probably a little too much fun dancing so close with his best friend after he clearly had one too many drinks. But he stopped himself, stopped the both of them before Eddie turned around and pressed his back against Richie’s chest by letting his hands grab the small hips before they could grind up against his already semi-hardon. He already had a hard time thinking about granny panties and other things he would find gross with the intoxicatingly fresh perfume that filled his whenever Eddie so much as moved his hands up his chest and against his neck. He was the one that stopped it. So he shouldn’t have the right to feel jealousy build up in the pit of his stomach replacing the heated pleasure he had been feeling when he saw another boy take his place behind Eddie. Another Deadpool at that. He let himself fall against the couch before he hung his head backward in a groan.

“Get it together Tozier.” He told himself as he tugged  _himself_  back in place, ignoring the way the couple beside him kept on shoving him as they make out, and how he may or may not have had his glasses thrown off of his face by the girl’s feet that hit him square in the face ten minutes ago and had yet to apologize for it. He was about to pick himself back up just so he could get another drink in his system and hopefully finally feel lightheaded when he was met with a hand that forced him back onto the couch and then a newfound weight straddling his lap. Everything was blurry when he opened his eyes, due to the lack of glasses or contact lenses, but he could still recognize Eddie, although he couldn’t decipher the fact that he was bitting his lips nor the way these chocolate eyes were overblown with lust. But he could feel the way the stare was burning his skin and the way those small sneaky hands had found themselves under his vest, making him gasp.

“Touch me Chee.” Eddie had whispered against his neck, making goosebumps rise up the back of his neck and a small whine escape the deep of his throat at the feeling of the plush lips against his sensitive throat combine with the way he pressed his hips down against his.  _‘Maybe it’s okay. Friends do this all the time no? We won’t remember it tomorrow anyway.’_  He told himself as his hands, that had been holding onto the couch for dear life, found themselves riding up the soft thighs, squeezing them when he felt a stinging sensation at his neck. Though he barely had time to wonder what it was that lips cratch against his. That’s when Richie completely lost himself between the cheap taste of the lipstick, the fruity taste of the alcohol Eddie had been drinking and his very own taste of rum. Between his own hands grabbing at those barely covered asscheeks, the way he guided the rhythm of their hips grinding together and the soft moans that would be muffled into his mouth. Richie could feel his lips bruising against the forceful and needy kiss but it didn't stop him from feeling his growing erection rage against his tight pants, all the more when he opened his eyes, feeling teeth tugging all too gently at his bottom lip before releasing it.  

“You’re so beautiful.” Richie accidentally let out as long fingers sneaking under the booty shorty only to be pleased realize that Eddie had gone commando, overblown blue eyes staring up to the flushed boy whose hands were holding onto his shoulder tightly as a silent moan escaped his lips, hips pushing against the two hands demanding more.

“Does that make us Furries?” Richie asked, right as a groan pushed past his lips, hips meeting up with his friend’s.

“I think it does.” He faintly heard. "Juh-just shut up Richie."

“Fuck.”

Sooner than later, they were no better than the couple that had been beside Richie, both of them forgetting that they were out in public as heated kisses were shared, black lipstick now everywhere but on Eddie’s top lip, as Richie’s neck having by now been bruised and abused by the blond's insatiable self but also as they both struggled to pull each other out of their costume. That was until Ben tried to broke them off by removing Eddie.

“Time to go home guys. Else you’re going to give the whole school a show.” He said, struggling to keep Eddie in his arms as he whined reached for a winded Richie that was still too blind to process anything until Mike slide his glasses back on, not without startling him.

“I wanted to see where it was going.” Stan slurred slightly, chin resting against Beverly’s shoulder, while Bill was on the other chanting ‘Me too’. 

“I don’t want to go home,” Eddie whined, as he stopped fighting against Ben and just hang in his arms.

“You can sleep at mine,” Richie said, a hand passing through his curls that were more than just tangle because of the way Eddie played around with them. 

-

Nothing happened. Well, nothing more happened amidst the fact that they were still all over each other in the back of Mike’s pickup. Amidst the fact that Eddie had successfully gotten Richie’s pants off while he was busy washing his makeup off with a wet wipe. Amidst the fact that once in bed, Eddie stripped the boxer he had been lent in a horrible striptease fashion, only keeping the baggy SpongeBob SquarePants shirt, struggling to even stay up before humping against Richie’s thigh, whining about how much he wanted him. Because the second Eddie laid himself down in bed, eagerly waiting for Richie, he was knocked out. Richie couldn’t help the fond chuckle that escaped him when he turned back after finding a finding a condom when he could see Eddie sprawled like a star against the bed snoring softly. He grabbed the Simpson boxer that was on the floor and put them back on Eddie, trying to be as gentle as possible amidst his slightly fuzzy mind, before pushing the smaller teen a little so he could lay beside him.

The faint buzzing of a phone is what woke him up thirty minutes later, one lazy eye opening up as he found himself unable to roll onto his stomach to reach for the device that was making the sound. He didn’t think much of it when he found Eddie cuddled up against him, feeling the way one of his legs was draped around his hip, finding himself settling back against him, arms wrapping themselves protectively against him as he was lull back to sleep by the familiar snoring. That was until it buzzed a fifth time, his mind immediately jumping to the conclusion that it could be Sonia losing her mind again seeing as Eddie didn’t come home even though it was way past his curfew. Richie tried not to crush Eddie who was wrapped around him like a koala as he reached for the phone, his panicked mind telling him to pretend he was Bill, knowing he was one of the only losers with the actual permission of Sonia for Eddie to stay at his house. Except the texts weren’t from Sonia and weren’t angrily asking where he was.

_‘I told you he’d be all over you. Go get that D bub ;)’_

_‘Better report back to me in the morning with all the details’_

_‘YOU’RE WELCOME BTW’_

Reading these, the teenager bite down a small smile, settling the object back in place before his hand found itself slowly stroking Eddie’s clean cheek with the pad of his calloused thumb, seemingly making the blond teen scout his body even closer, the small hand at his back holding onto the t-shirt a little tighter. 

“Stupid… I’d still be all over you if you wore a trash bag.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Kudos & Comments are deeply appreciated ♡


End file.
